


I'll Be Fine

by Avengerz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protective Spock, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For a prompt on tumblr: "Star trek (AOS). Spirk. Brooklyn 99 AU. Kirk is police chief. Spock is the best detective."</i>
</p><p>Jim knows that now that he's Captain he probably, technically, shouldn't be chasing after murderers.</p><p>But when has James T. Kirk ever done what he technically should?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAmanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmanda/gifts).



> I've never seen Brooklyn 99 so this is just a general police/detective AU

The alley is already a show of flashing lights and yellow tape by the time Jim pulls up. He flips off his own siren and lights and steps out of the car to a chorus of surprised gazes. Chekov is the one to approach him first. “Keptin!” he says, confused and not hiding it well. “Vhat are you doing here?” Then, immediately realizing his rudeness, he blushes and continues hastily, “not that you are unvelcome, of course! I am merely surprised-”

Jim chuckles and cuts off the fumbling lieutenant with a clap to the shoulder. “Just wanted to check in on you boys. I hear this one’s pretty interesting.”

“Got cabin fever in that fancy office of yours, more like,” Bones mutters, and Jim steps past Chekov to see him crouched over their vic. “And don’t call ‘em interesting, Jim, god, that’s just morbid.”

“You’re one to talk about morbid, Bones,” Jim returns dryly. 

He walks forward to examine the body - male, looks like, mid to late-60s, white - but is stopped in his tracks by a familiar, if surprised, call of, “Captain!”

A grin already spreading across his face, Jim pivots to see his star detective striding towards them. “Come on, Spock, haven’t we moved beyond titles?”

Spock shoots him a look only barely warmer than a glare, and Jim stifles a giggle. “Captain,” he repeats pointedly, “It is highly unusual for you to visit crime scenes during the initial investigation. Might I ask what you are doing here?”

Jim sobers at that. He glances around, but there’s only his team within ear shot - Nyoto taking statements from the witnesses, Chekov and Sulu working crowd control, Bones hunched over the body and muttering lowly to himself. If Jim can’t trust his team, there’s no one he can.

“That’s Governor Marcus,” he jerks his head towards the vic. Spock stiffens in surprise, and Bones jerks upright. Ignoring them, Jim continues, “The mayor called me about it. As you might imagine, this is a high-profile case, and he wants it solved ASAP.”

“What the hell, Jim?” Bones strides forward, expression thunderous. “I hadn’t even identified the body yet, and Pike knows who it is?”

Jim casts another look around the alley and sees Spock watching him speculatively. “The murderer has confessed,” he says, more of a statement than a guess, and Jim sighs.

“Someone named Khan.” He pulls out his phone to show Spock the image Pike had sent him - a letter pieced together from newspapers, confessing to the crime and promising more to come. “This was found in Marcus’s office. No one saw anyone going in or out, and an entire hour’s worth of film is missing from the security cameras. At the moment, we’ve got no leads.”

“That’ll change, Captain.” Jim turns to find Sulu grinning at him. “The best detectives in the city are on the case.”

* * *

It truly hadn’t been Jim’s intention to end up stalking John Harrison - their elusive Kahn - through the dusty hallways of an abandoned warehouse by himself. Back up is on it’s way, Scotty’s doing, but Jim knows that if they wait too long Harrison will slip away yet again. He leaves the darkly muttering forensic technician near the entrance of the building with orders to direct the SWAT team when they arrive, and goes in alone.

“Captain,” there’s Spock, slightly staticky over his earpiece. “I cannot recommend-”

“You’re on your way, right Spock?” Jim cuts him off with slightly more bravado than he feels. “I’ll just make sure he stays in the building.”

A pause, and then, “Jim.”

Jim pauses mid-step, though his grip on his gun doesn’t relax. It’s rare that Spock addresses him by name, allows a bit of intimacy slip into their professional lives. Jim teases him about it relentlessly, but there’s no jokes on his tongue now.

“Please be careful.”

Jim grins. “I’ll be fine, Spock.”

* * *

Mayor Pike is sitting by his bed when Jim wakes up. Jim blinks at him for a long moment, uncomprehending, before Nyota’s surprised, “Jim!” draws his attention to the other side of the bed, where it seems half the precinct has crowded into the room.

“What the hell,” he mumbles in genuine confusion, and Pike speaks up.

“Turns out when a police captain blatantly disregards policy, pursues a known murderer by himself, and ends up getting shot, his staff get a little worried about him.” 

Jim winces. Whoops. “We caught him though, right?”

Pike looks like he’s resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, thanks to that star detective of yours, Spock. He became… especially fervent in his attempts to capture Harrison after your injury.” Pike’s gaze is knowing, and Jim suppresses another wince. So much for keeping their fraternization on the down-low.

Speaking of Spock, though… Jim scans the veritable crowd of well-wishers and frowns when he doesn’t immediately spot Spock. “Where is Spock?”

“He went to get some coffee when the doctor said they were pulling you out of the induced coma.” Jim frowns. Spock doesn’t drink coffee, and from the look on Nyota’s face, she knows it.

“Right.” He makes an effort at a smile. “So what have I missed?”

* * *

Hours later, when Pike’s left with some oddly vague sentences that Jim thinks  _ might _ be approval, and Scotty, Chekov and Sulu have left to ‘drink in his honor,’ and Nyota’s left to keep an eye on them, when Bones has stopped fussing over his vitals and reluctantly gone home, when the nurse has come and left with his dinner, when the doctor has told him he should be free to go tomorrow, after all of that, there is a knock on his door.

The sun is down, Jim knows visiting hours are long finished, but he calls out a slightly hoarse “come in,” anyways.

Spock steps in, just as Jim knew he would. He quietly closes the door behind him and crosses to stand at the foot of Jim’s bed in stiff parade rest, his default position when Spock is upset.

“Spock,” Jim says, quiet.

“Captain.” Stiff, informal. God, has Jim fucked up.

“I’m sorry.”

“Apologies are unnecessary. I know you did not intend to be shot.” Spock does not meet his gaze.

Jim swallows hard. “I told you I would be fine.” That’s at the heart of the problem. Spock lost his mom to cancer only a few years ago, and Jim knows there is nothing Spock fears more than losing the people he loves. “I’m sorry.”

Spock bows his head. “You are alive, Jim. That is-” a pause, a stifling of emotion. “That is enough.”

Mute with the weight of emotion, Jim holds out his hand. A long beat of silence, of stillness, and then Spock reaches out to grasp it, lets himself be pulled down carefully onto the bed, presses himself to all the uninjured parts of Jim and clings on tightly. “I love you,” Jim whispers into his dark hair, and Spock lets out a slow breath as a drop of wetness hits Jim’s hospital gown.

“I love you too, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me gushing over Beyond at my [tumblr!](http://anthonyfuckingstark.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and feedback are adored, especially because this is my first star trek fic and I have no idea what I'm doing lmao


End file.
